Love Stinx like Gym Sox
by SnaK
Summary: FINISHED. Please review I am BEGGING you!
1. I Guess This Is Goodbye

**Zenn had been on Earth for 3 years now, STILL in love with Zim. But then something horrible happened: Dib came. He didn't like Zenn anymore. But he decided to make Zim mad, and KILL HER. So, he did. He stabbed her and ripped off her Pak when she came to visit Gaz. (They were friends) Zim and Gaz attended her funeral. It was sad. Zim wrote a little note and left it on her Earth grave:**

**Dear Zenn,**

**I am sorry about Dib. He wanted to make me mad. And he didn't. He made me sad. I wish you were still alive. I wish I could see you again. All I can say is, I love you Zenn. I think I am going to go crazy. I really don't know why. So I love you Zenn, I guess this is goodbye.**


	2. Spirit

**Zim liked Gaz, and Gaz liked Zim, he didn't love her like he loved Zenn, but he liked her. They were living together now. Gaz moved out of her house because she couldn't believe what Dib did. Her father said it was okay. She was 14, Zim was 15, her father already knew Zim from before Zenn came, so he thought it would be okay. The night Gaz moved out, Zenn knew it. Even though she was dead, she knew. At least her spirit did.Her spirit went to the Membrane House and set it on fire. She knew Gaz's dad was at his lab, and she knew Dib was in bed. She wanted revenge. The house burned down to the ground and she watched the whole thing. It was amusing to her. She thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Then, she went to Zim's house. She flew through the door and was invisible. She turned off the TV and turned torwards the couch where Zim and Gaz were. She told then what she had done, and they were both happy. Even Gaz. She was happier than a pig in mud on a hot sunny day. She kissed Zim on the cheek, and told him she read his note. She was very sad. She would keep the note in her grave forever though. She flew back and began her eternal sleep. **


	3. Dad Comes Home

**Professor Membrane came back home. He saw NO house where he lived. What does he say? Where is Dib? Where are they going to live? **

"**Where's my house? Where is my poor insane son? Where?" "I must call my daughter...Um...what is her number? She doesn't have a cell phone...**

**AHEM She has the same problem as me. NO CELL PHONE...**

**"Dib? Dib? He went over to where the house used to be, and saw dib lying there: Dead. **

**FINALLY! HE DIES! YAY! You can tell I hate Dib can't you? I love Zim!**

**"My poor insane dead son."**


	4. Love at Last!

**Zim knew what he had to do. Since Zenn was dead, he knew she wanted him to love Gaz, because she loved him. So,**

**"Gaz, I-" "Hold on. I have to ask you something. You know how Irkens have paks? Well if an Irken dies and you put their pak back on, will they be alive again?" "No, but there is one way. But it's on Irk and I'm banned. So it's no use. None at all." "So what were you saying?" "Gaz I know that I love Zenn but I think that now that she's gone that she wants me to love her best friend. She told me that was you. So, I love you."**

**Then Zenn's spirit came back. "Thank you Zim, I knew you would do that for me. I love you. Bye."**

**"Really, you love me!" "Yeah" "Oh Zim, I know you are sad, but Zenn's spirit will always be with us. She'll make sure we are okay. So let's be happy and get on with our lives. Okay?" "Okay." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned the TV back on the Scary Monkey Show.**


	5. Do Ya' or Do Ya?

**"Do you really love me Zim?" "Of course!" He couldn't really say no. "Are you sure?" "No, I am not sure. I love Zenn more than ANYTHING but she wants me to love you, so I don't know what to do!" "I know you love me, YOU'RE JUST HIDING IT!" "No I'm not! I love Zenn. She loves me. Or loved me. The truth is, I don't love you. I love HER! I wish she was still here." "WHAT! YOU HATE ME!"**

**"No, I don't HATE you. I just don't love you!" "I asked you that question because I thought you would say yes. But, NO. YOU LOVE ZENN. IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND CHEW ON YOUR BIG ALIEN EYES AFTER I PLUCK THEM OUT AND I WILL USE YOUR BLOOD FOR DIPPING SAUCE!" "What?" "DO YOU LOVE ME, OR DO YOU LOVE ME? "You aren't really giving me a choice Gaz, I mean, I like you, but I will ALWAYS love Zenn." "I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" She goes into the kitchen and returns with a knife. You can guess at this part. What will happen? Wait and see.**


	6. Slices

**She went over to Zim and started to cut him. Then Zenn came again. "What are you doing to my Zimmy! I thought you were my friend!" "Yeah, I was. You wanted Zim to love Gaz but he doesn't love me, HE LOVES HIS DEAD GIRLFRIEND!" "Watch what you say around me. You have NOT seen my bad side!" She flies over to Gaz and takes the knife. Then she broke it in half. "I would have killed you, but I know you just want Zim to love you. I am still your friend. Just don't hurt him. Okay?" "Alright. But He doesn't love me. He loves you." "Zimmy, why don't you love Gaz? She loves you to death!" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ZENN! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" "I do. I am dead though. You should love someone else." And with that she flew away. "Gaz I am so sorry. I really do love you. Ok?" "Ok, lets go eat something. I'm starved." They walked into the kitchen. Then they saw...slices. **

**Slices of what? Wait and see.**


	7. Red

**They saw horrible things. Very horrible. Worse than a dead girlfriend. They saw...they saw... SLICES!**

**Slices of Zenn. Why? I don't know why. How? I don't know how. What did that to her you ask? Nobody knows. Only her. Gaz screamed so loud the earth shook. Like strawberry jello. There was blood everywhere. All over the table. The chairs. Everywhere. The green wallpaper was now red. EVERYTHING WAS RED. "Zim, call 911. NOW!" "9...1..1? What's that?" "The police. Call NOW!" "No, my base! They will find out I'm an alien. The next thing I know, I'll be on an autopsy table with my guts everywhere. NO WAY." "If you don't call, we'll be put in JAIL! MAYPBE PRISON!" "Okay, but just this once." He ddialed the number and the police were on their way.**


	8. Missing Soap

**Okay, so far the police are on their way to see what happened to Zenn. Zim is sad. Gaz is scared. Really wierd. Yep. Knock Knock Oh, here are the police.**

**Open up, it's the police. Gaz walked over and opened the door. They cane in and went to where Zim was standing. Then the officers said,**

**" You and this little lady over here are being charged with first degree murder. I don't care if you didn't do it, we are ASSUMING you did it. Now, get in the car. I have to use your toilet. Ahem. Where is it. "Why do you ha-" Zim started."In the kitchen. The soap is on the counter. It's two small pieces." Gaz said quickly. "Zim, humans have to use the toilet alot. Don't Irkens have to?" "No, I don't eeven know how to use a toilet! I don't even know what it is. That's why it's in the kitchen!" "You have SO much to learn." Then GIR came. "Where's Gloria. They said I was arrested too. Whatever that is. I hope it's FUN! I think I left her on the COUNTER by the Earth toilet!"**

**Oopsie Daisy! Gaz told the police officer that was soap. Not Gloria 1 and Gloria 2. She had NO IDEA AT ALL. **

**"GLORIA! NO! I LOVEDED YOU! I LOVEDED YOU! Oh well. Do de Do de DOOO!"**


	9. Mashed Potatoes and Salty Tomatoes

**Chapter 9- Mashed Potatoes and Salty Tomatoes**

**They were in jail. They were in the same cell, but they wished GIR was in another. Why they didn't check to see who did it, I don't know. But it wasn't them. Not at all. Oh well. It's lunch time in 5 minutes.**

**"Okay, heres your choice of food for today,"**

**Mashed Potatoes**

**Salt**

**Pepper**

**Tomatoes**

**Bread**

**Bacon**

**NOTHING**

**"What do you want?" "I want EVERYTHING ON THE MENU. Except nothing. I want everything except nothing."Gaz said. "Ummm. Nothing. I dont want any." Zim said sadly. Then he whispered to Gaz, "I'm allergic to all of this Earth food. What can I do?" He started to think that he should have stayed at SHLOOGORGH that time Sizz-Lorr Smeet-napped him. **

**AHEM I THOUGHT WE CLEARED THE WHOLE SIZZ-LORR THING UP IN THE LAST STORY! AHEM Sorry, Si- FRYLORD!**

**Then they had to go back to their cell. Gir didn't eat anthing either. He was full from the 183,704,098 BURRITOS he ate that morning. That's alot isn't it. Since he ate so much, he was fatter. If he didn't eat all of that, he could slip through the bars and escape. OH WELL. LOOKED LIKE THEY WOULD BE THERE FOR A LONG TIME.**


	10. Here Comes The SMEET?

**So far Zim Gaz and Gir are in jail right? Well, let's pick up where we left off. **

**"GIR! Why did you have to eat those 183,704,098 burritos! We could be out of- Wait a minute, my lasers from my pak can get us out of here!" He activates the lasers and busts out. Then they run. "FASTER ZIM!" Gaz yelled. "GIR! ACTIVATE YOUR JETS AND TAKE US OUT OF THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!" "Yes, my master!" Gir flew threw the roof and they were out of jail. But where did they land when GIR ran out of fuel? **

**AREA 51!**

**Nobody noticed that they landed in there. Then all of a sudden, they see someone talking about an alien and decide to listen. **

**"This alien was in a giant meteorite and it said to Zim on it. I wonder who Zim is." "I don't know sir, but he is probably an alien too. Why else would he get this package?" "I have no idea. But we know it's an alien. Because this is what it looks like. Then Zim saw that it was a newborn smeet- for HIM.**


	11. Why?

**"Oh no! The Tallest sent a Smeet! That means...they know!" "They know what?" "That I am in love with a HUMAN! That's when they send you a smeet. You have to take care of it like a normal human worm baby! It's harder to take care of smeets than HUMANS though. I don't know if I can." "I'll help you! We can both take care of her..him...it. We can both take care of it." "She. It's a girl." "How do you know that?" "Sha has curled antennae. I think this is where I should use the word Duh. So DUH!" "Yep. That's right." "Okay, just making sure. Now, we need a plan to get that smeet. Hmmm..." "Ooooh! Oooohh! I know! You have an object replacement thingy in your pak right? Well use it!" "Right. Okay, come on." His spider legs come out of his pak and crawl up the wall. Then he remembered. Gaz didn't have a pak. So he went down and scooped her up. He crawled over to them and took the smeet and replaced it with a burrito. It was one of the 183,704,099 GIR ate. But he didn't eat the last one. So that's how it was there! Then they crawled out and went home.**


	12. Surprise Call

**Thanx Sayiangirl for the Smeet name! **

**Zim, Gaz, GIR, and the newborn Smeet were home now. They had a long conversation about what they should name her. Here Ya' Go!**

**"Zim, what should we name her?"  
"I dunno. Something that starts with a k."**

**"Why k?"  
"I like k."**

**"Okay...umm...Kayla.."**

**"Nope..."  
"Hmm...Kitty?"**

**"No. I like weird names..."**

**"Ummm. I dunno.."  
"How about Kiki?"**

**"Nah. Too wierd for a girl like me!"**

**"Hmmm.. Kat?"**

**"I love that name!"**

**"YAY! We have a smeet named Kat!"**

**"Zim, I love you so much! She leaned in and kissed him. Tha small kiss turned into a really passionate one. Then, the Tallest called.**


	13. We Saw It All

**"Oh my gosh!" Purple screamed. Then they stopped. "Oh...ummm... hi, umm... My Tallest..." Zim said. "Umm.. Hi?" Gaz said in a scared kind of voice. "Who is THAT! And why are you KISSING her?" "Umm... didn't you know? You sent a smeet!""No, that was BANNED last month. They were too hard to take care of so they all died!" Red said angrily. "Then why did I get one?" "I don't know, ask someone who cares." "Why are you bothering my Zimmy? GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!"Gaz yelled. She cut the transmission. "Zim, why did someone send you a smeet? He said they banned smeets from being sent." "I don't know."**

**They sat there and wondered why, but NOTHING came to them at all. Nothing. Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. NOTHING! Ok. That's enough of that now, isn't it? Yes. It is.**


	14. If I Knew I Would Tell You

**Gaz and Zim were sitting on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show WITH GIR! You can tell that something is SERIOUSLY wrong here. SERIOUSLY.**

**Then all of a sudden, an Irken Voot Cruiser crashed through the roof. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW ZIM! THERE'S NO ESCAPING THIS TIME!" "Sizz-lorr!"Zim yelled. He acted happy actually!"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? "Sorry, My Frylord. I know you think I am going to try to escape, but my life is as bad as it is going to get. I don't care if I am your worker. I just want to get through this part of my life. Here." "What? You are turning yourself in to me? You might not be such a bad worker after all. After enough time, maybe you will even get a break without exploding." "Go on, take me. I am waiting." "ZIM! NOOO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU HATE SHLOO-WHATEVER!" "Let me just say this: If I knew I would tell you.**


	15. Shloogorgh!

**Zim and Si- FRYLORD were back in space and heading torwards Foodcourtia. Zim was cleaning up booth twelve of course and FRYLORD was getting ready for the Great Foodening. Gaz was still on Earth trying to figure out how to get Zim back. Then she remembered: Zim's Voot Cruiser was still there. She knew it would be easy to fly because she had flown in Tak's ship before to save Dib on Christmas. She hopped in and pulled up a map on the screen. Then she flew torwards Foodcourtia. **

**"Man, it sure is a long way to Food-whatever. Hmm. I wonder if Zim is there yet." Gaz said to herself. "Why am I talking to myself? Why am I acting like DIB?" "EEWW! I need to stop that."**

**"MY FRYLORD, booth 12 is clean now. Can I have a break to eat some Vort Dogs?" "Yes, you have done well Zim. Very good. Here's your food. Enjoy.**


	16. Co Manager

**"Wow, I am almost there!" Gaz said and smiled. "Hmm. I think he told me the name was Shloogorgh. Hmm. I'll just have to find out. She flew down onto Foodcourtia and landed right in front of Shloogorgh! Lucky her. "This must be the place!" She walked into the store and saw Zim at booth twelve eating some food that she did not recognize. She walked over to the table and sat with Zim. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the store turned around and looked at the strange Irken, and then went back to talking and eating. "I had to get you back! I love you Zim! I can't possibly live without you!" "Oh, I love you too, but I have to stay. I like this place now. I can eat foods that I'm not allergic to, I can get paid Irken monies, I can have a nice job, I can do alot of things. So if you want to be with me, you have to stay here too. But the guards might catch you. So here. Put this on. He handed her a small bracelet. "When you put it on, it will make you look like an Irken. It will really be a hologram though. So put it on and twist it left twice. When you want the hologram to go away, twist it the other way twice." "Okay. Umm, what in the universe are you eating?" "A jumbified sack of Vort Dogs. Here. Eat it. It tastes like the Earth hot dog. It's good." "Ok." She took a bite out of it. "This is WAY better than a hot dog! Even better than PIZZA!" "Really!" "Yeah. Maybe I can stay here after all. I will just have to get used to the great food!" "They laughed a little. Then FRYLORD came over to them. "Zim, I am promoting you to Co-Manager. You will recieve 1 million monies each week, and you will NOT have to stay for the Great Foodening. Managers and Co-Managers get to take off! But you will have to come back when I call, or you will lose that privelage and be here for LIFE!" So Zim, I am oficially letting you off in 5 minutes. You can go back to your other planet." "Zim, whadda ya say?" Gaz asked. "I say, I am going back to Earth!" "Yes!"Gaz yelled. Then, they headed for the door. The only problem was that they had installed new security in all the doors. if you had a hologram, it would detect it. Then it would make you explode. Will Gaz make it? Yes? No? Will it make her explode? Find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Caught Once More

**Zim and Gaz are heading for the door. The Hologram Detector will make Gaz explode. Will she make it? Let's find out! **

**"Zim, I just remembered! Kat is still on Earth! I bet she's hungry. We have to g-" "GAZ! THAT'S A HOLOGRAM DETECTOR! IT'LL MAKE YOU EXPLODE!" "What?" "Turn it off for a few seconds so you can get through the door. Then we can go back to Earth for 20 years. And then, Kat will be older and independant. So she can take care of herself. And maybe become an Invader!" "Alright. Make sure nobody's looking. And...COME ON!" They ran through the door and she was about to put her hologram back on when...**

**"HELP! ZIM! THEY GOT ME BEFORE I COULD TURN IT ON!" "Hold on, I'll get the ship!" "NO, LEAVE ME HERE. I WILL BE OKAY. I AM BRAVE. GO GET KAT AND THEN FIND ME. SHE NEEDS YOU MORE!" "Alright. I'll be back later." He ran to the ship and went to Earth to get Kat. **


	18. Brave Enough Doesn't Count

**"Let me GO! I NEED TO FEED THE SMEET ON EARTH!" "There's a SMEET on EARTH?" The guard carrying her asked. "Yes and her name is Kat and me and Zim are taking care of her!" "YOU AND ZIM? TAKING CARE OF A SMEET? ZIM? SMEET? HE CAN'T! HE'S TOO STUPID!" All of the other guards laughed and continued down a long hall on Conventia. "If you say that he is stupid one more time, I will make you wish that you had millions of baby sharks teleported into your skull than carrying me away from Kat and Zim. I'll make you wish I was NEVER BORN!" "Shut your noise tube puny HUMAN. There is NOTHING you can do to harm us or our civilization, and there isnothing you can do to make us let you go! So I suggest that you forget about the smeet and Zim. You won't live after today anyway." "Oh yeah! Let's fight then. I win, you leave me alone. You win, you can do whatever you want with me. But I know I am going to win." " LIKE WE WOULD ACCEPT THAT! Just because you are brave enough doesn't mean anything. To us, Brave enough doesn't count! **


	19. Losing Lives

**Zim was trying to find Kat. She must have crawled out of the house or something. I dunno. Here ya go!**

**"Kat! Where are you! LISTEN TO ZIM!" "Ziimmm! Help! There's a kid with a big head trying to get me!" "Zim ran over to the garbage can and slid down. He knew where they were now. He was wondering who the kid was though. It couldn't be Dib, he was dead. So who COULD it be? Nobody knows. Then, he sees him. But, who? Who can it be? Then he sees this: POINTY HAIR! Then he realizes that it is his second Dib HUMAN robot spy. "Got off Kat now robot Dib." "Daddy! Daddy! Where'd mommy go? I miss mommy! WHERE IS SHE!" "She got caught and we have to go save her. Come on let's get in the ship!"**

**They fly as fast as they can to Gaz, but you know, they were too late. Gaz was lying on the ground with blood all around her! "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! GGGGAAAZZZZZZ!" "Zi-mm? Tell the smeet I said goodbye-" and with that, she was gone. Gone to another place. Gone to live with Zenn and Dib with is pointy hair...POINTY HAIR...AND HIS...AARRRGGG...HEAD!**


	20. There's More

**"I HATE MY LIFE! IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS! WHY IS IT HAPPENING TO ME!" "Daddy, it's ok! We can live together and be happy, can't we?" "Yeah. I guess we can. Come on, let's go."**

**They went back to Earth and lived happily for 15 more earth years, and now Kat was grown. She made some Earth friends and drova an Earth car. She was JUST like a human almost. Then she got invited to a party. When she drove back from it, Mr. Dwicky the now retired skool person thing (as Zim would call him) hit her car and killed her too. Now he was all alone. No one was there to give him a hug. No one was there to give him a kiss. No one was there to like him for who he is. Or shall I say WAS. He was so sad, he didn't eat. And he died. He starved. Then, he WOKE UP.**

**It was ALL a dream...Zenn didn't die, Dib didn't either, (DANG IT) Neither did Gaz or Kat. But one thing did happen. **

**"Oh ZIM! A SMEET JUST CAME!" He sighed and thought he would relive all that he had gone through. Will he? We may NEVER know!**


End file.
